


KHR: The Omake Project

by Tory_The_Kitteh



Series: 11th Generation Vongola [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tory_The_Kitteh/pseuds/Tory_The_Kitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of side stories, specials, and extras for The Inheritance Project.</p><p>Chapter 1: As a young boy, Cielo Sawada was quite wild and could hold a grudge stronger than most adults. Dino never knew what hit him... (Also featuring Yuni and Byakuran)<br/>Chapter 2: Tsuna is having a rough day... (Featuring a very young Cielo and the Varia)<br/>Chapter 3: Hibari's like to bite and Cielo thinks his friends are weird...<br/>Chapter 4: Baby Cielo doesn't understand Christmas... <br/>Chapter 5: A young Cielo makes a new friend...? Also, the Varia should not be trusted with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dino and Yuni

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these forever ago, most of being random ideas that just didn't make it into the story...

I’d been living here in Japan for almost two months when my Uncle Dino came over from Italy for our eighth birthday. When he first arrived I had no clue as to who this blonde idiota was, but I remembered when I saw the giant turtle in the bath tub. Yep, only my uncle Dino would be stupid enough to carry around a giant killer turtle as a pet.

My Padre’s lion, Natsu, was a much better pet. He was smaller than a normal lion and a lot friendlier too. He was fun to play with and so warm and cuddly he often slept in my bed. Masamune and I used to always fight over him, but we’d get so tired we’d end up sleeping together. Yeah, Natsu is a great pet, too bad we couldn’t bring him with us… I don’t think they’ll let lions on the plane…

“ _Hahaha! Sorry about that Katerina.”_ I looked towards the kitchen where Uncle Dino was grinning goofily at my very pissed off Aunt Katerina. _“I don’t know how he got away from me.”_

**“Sometimes I wonder how that man is still alive…”**

**“** _I believe that Dio takes care of drunks and fools. I don’t know about being a drunk, but he is definitely a fool.”_ I murmur quietly back.

**“Amen to that.”**

Auntie had her arms folded and was tapping her foot crossly. “ _Honestly Cavallone… Just what day do you think today is? I’ve spend a lot of time preparing this party, try not to ruin it will you!”_ Uncle just laughed in response.

Auntie was preparing a party for us? Maybe I shouldn’t have heard that… Masamune is outside playing with the remote control helicopter Uncle gave him so he probably doesn’t know yet. I’ll just pretend I don’t know either. I move away from the kitchen and slip into the living room where my present from Uncle Dino sits on the couch unopened.

The whole fuss with the man-eating turtle had prevented me from opening it. But now that it’s taken care of… I leap onto the couch and start tearing into the wrapping. Sweet! It’s a train! I’ve got a small collection of hand-crafted wooden trains, carriages and a few little conductor and passenger figurines.

I jump up and head outside to show Masamune, but stop in the doorway when I see the other kids. Merda! I’d forgotten he’d invited some friends over. Quickly I back away and stumble up to our room, clutching my train to my chest. I don’t want to show those, those… damn maiali my new train! That bald cazzo is bound to break it into little pieces while everyone else just laughs!

They’ve been so horrible to me, always stealing my stuff and tripping me up in sport. They’ll wait around outside after school and ambush me, throwing rocks and mud if I run away or forming a circle and attacking me all at once. The cowards don’t fight fair! About a year ago I would have just smashed all their faces in and had Aigís break their bones. But I‘m better than that now.

But seriously, why is Masamune friends with that bastardo? In fact, he’s been acting so weird ever since we moved here. We hardly ever talk now and he refuses to walk together with me to and from school. At school he completely ignores my existence and at home he just doesn’t talk to me unless he absolutely has to. It’s like he’s avoiding me…

He even divided our room in half with a long of blocks running down the centre and said I wasn’t allowed on his side, _ever_. On his side there are toys, clothes and candy wrappers flung carelessly all over the floor. On my side there’s a disorganised bookshelf, a messy closet and a few toys sitting on the floor near the toy box at the end of my bed.

With a sigh I settle down and start playing with my trains. I can’t go mulling over such depressing thoughts on my birthday, so I try to think of something else. Katerina hadn’t given us presents yet, maybe she will during the party. Which I know absolutely nothing about…

Padre called this morning and said he’d be here this evening. I can’t wait! It’s been two months since I last saw him. I plan to stow away in his luggage when he returns to Italy. I figure I could survive the long flight without being too uncomfortable. And if I get discovered on the plane it’ll be too late to take me back so he’ll just _have_ to take me home, won’t he?

My thoughts are interrupted by loud squealing from outside. Taking a look out the window I see Uncle Dino goofing around with Masamune and his friends. To be honest, I never really liked Uncle Dino. I have quite a few grudges against that idiota. Although I can’t quite remember what he had done, I do know it was totally unforgivable…

As I watch them fool around I recall one time he came to visit us. I think it was when I was about four...

**………**

_*Flashback*_

**“ _Okay! Keep moving. More, more. No, go more to the left! Okay you’re good. More, more…”_**

_“How about you try helping instead of just talking!” I growl, completely out of breath. I’d pushed this damn armchair from the living room all the way over to the front entrance._

**_“I am helping. Someone has to show you which way to go.”_ **

_“Okay, fine! How about you push and I’ll be the guide!” I shout as I slump to the floor._

**_“Padre said I’m not allowed to move the furniture around anymore, remember?”_ ** _Why you smart assed son-of-a—_

_“Hmm? What are doing there leoncino?” I turn to find Bernardo (our bodyguard) and some of the other guys walking up to me. Perfect!_

_“It’s a secret!” I give them a wide toothy grin (some of my front teeth are missing), “But I’ll show you if you help me move this into place!”_

_Most of them just laugh but they help me move the damn chair up to the top of the stairs. I check over everything I’d set up to make sure it’s ready then run back upstairs where the others are waiting. “That’s quite the contraption you’ve got here leoncino, but… what does it do?”_

_“Hehehe~! It’s my ultimate weapon! This guarantee’s me absolute victory!” I declare._

_Most of them burst out laughing, not in a mocking way. More like when someone laughs with you not at you. “Ultimate weapon, huh? And who’s the poor soul you’re going to unleash it on?”_

_“Just wait a bit! It’s almost time!”_

Meanwhile outside…

_Several cars pull up in front of the manor, from the first out steps a blonde man. The second car holds a young dark haired woman with an orange flower tattoo under her eye. From the third car comes a white haired man with a strange purple mark under his eye, munching on a bag of marshmallows._

_“Tsunayoshi-kun’s children~,” He said in a sing-song voice. “I’m looking forward to it~.”_

_“Byakuran.” The woman gave him a stern look and the man shrugged in response. She sighed and turned to the blonde man with a smile. “But still, I must admit I am quite excited about meeting them in person! What are they like?”_

_“Haha! Well, they’re very much like Tsuna, but you can definitely see their mother in them too.” The blonde man replies with a goofy grin. “They’re both pretty timid though.”_

_“Hmmmm? Is that so?” She tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful look. The marshmallow man just laughed a little_

_“Yep! Just like Tsuna was right?” He walked up to the door and began to go inside. “Really those two are just so cut—”_

_He never got to finish his sentence._

Back with Cielo, about a minute before the conversation outside…

_I glanced up at the clock and smiled evilly. “It’s time! Captain! Prepare for launch!”_

**_“Alright! Preparations ready! Lieutenant! Move into battle position!”_ **

_“Aye sir!” I give a salute and settle myself into the chair._

_“Oh? Getting ready to fire then are we?” Bernardo raises an eyebrow. “This’ll be quite a show then.” The others nod their agreement and step forward to get a better look._

_“Begin the countdown!” I shout. “Ten, nine, eight, seven…” The others laugh and join in. “Three, two, one, zero! Fire!”_

_Aigís shoves the chair as hard as possible and sends me flying down the ramp I made on the stairs. They start cheering as I go down landing on the launch pad, then the door begins to open. They stop abruptly, suddenly realising what my intentions are, and seem to turn to stone._

_When I hit the launch pad it presses a switch which causes the clamps to grab onto the chair and hold it in place. Then Aigís pushes the lever which releases the knife which flies across the room and cut’s the rope tied to the anvil on the ceiling (it took_ forever _to set that up)._

_The anvil falls and lands with a heavy thud on the other end of the launch pad and sends me flying through the air towards the door. Just before I hit my target I scream: “SUPER SPLENDENTE CIELO CANNONE!”_

_“WHA—” Shout Bernardo and the others as they watch frozen in shock._

_“…just so cut—” SLAM! I give my Uncle Dino a flying head-butt right in the gut! He topples backwards and crashes to the ground; he never even knew what hit him. It was a one hit K.O._

**_“The mission was a great success! Good work lieutenant!”_ **

_I pick myself up and stand over the corpse of my vanquished enemy. “Haha! Victory is mine!”_

_“Hahahahahaha! ‘Timid’ indeed haneuma!” Laughed a weird white haired man. I stare at him for a while, carefully analysing him._

_I don’t like him! His smile is so creepy! And he looks like a creepy paedophile (Uncle Gokudera taught me what that word means)! I give him my scariest death glare as Mr Romario checks to see if Uncle Dino is still alive. When he groans a little I stop glaring at the intruder and go back to my original objective._

_Plan A didn’t finish him off so I’ll have to go with plan B! I run back inside and grab the spikey hammer thingy that one of the suits of armour was holding and drag it back outside. “With this you shall meet your end, vile fiend!” I shout as I raise it up to land the finishing blow._

_“Cielo! Stop trying to kill your Uncle Dino!” Padre’s voice booms from up the stairs causing me to stop dead and drop my weapon._

**_“Dang, so close!”_ ** _Missed it by that much…_

_“Bernardo. If you were here then why didn’t you stop him?”_

_“Forgive me Decimo, but in all honesty none of us even realised what he was up to until it was too late…” I heard him reply bashfully and some of the others pitch in their apologies and embarrassed laughter._

_“Honestly Cielo, whatever am I going to do with you?” Padre sighed with a smile as he walked up to me with Masamune sitting sleepily in his arms. No fair! Why does he get to be carried? I pout and raise my arms towards him. “Ha-ha, I can’t carry both of you! You’re just too big!”_

_My pout deepens and I raise myself higher on my tippy toes. Suddenly I’m picked up from behind by some lady I’ve never seen before. “Unhand me, woman!” I cry and flail around._

_“Cielo, that’s rude…” Padre sighs a little._

_“It’s alright Tsuna!” The lady smiles and then turns to me. “Buon pomeriggio, my name is Yuni! You must be Cielo.” She doesn’t seem like a bad person…_

_“…Buon pomeriggio…” I mutter my reply still annoyed at being picked up by a total stranger. When I take a good look at her face I find that not only is she very pretty, but also has this really cool tattoo thingy under her eye! “Your eyes are pretty and your tattoo is really cool! I want one too!”_

_She giggles a bit and smiles brightly, “Thank you Cielo-kun. I think your eyes are very pretty too.”_

_I blush at this. She’s a really nice lady! I like her a lot! I think I’ll make her part of my army; since she’s so gentle and kind she can be a nurse! I open my mouth to ask her but a yawn comes out instead. Well, I had spent the whole morning setting up the runway and launch pad; of course I’d be a little tired._

_“I think it’s time for your nap isn’t it?” She giggles._

_I shake my head, “Not sleepy…” I yawn again and rub my eyes. Yuni settles me on her hip and I wrap my arms around her neck to stop myself from falling backwards._

_Padre chuckles a little, “Alright Cielo, time for bed.” He opens up the door wider for me and Yuni. By now Masamune was already fast asleep. “Ah! Bernardo! Can you help Romario take Dino to a bed so he can rest?”_

_“Of course, Decimo.”_

_Padre and Yuni chat as they carry us upstairs to our room. I nuzzle into her neck a little… she smell nice too…_

_“...” The white haired man stands outside still smiling creepily. “Arara? Tsunayoshi-kun? Could it be that you’ve forgotten about me?”_

_*End flashback*_

**………**

“Alright everybody! It’s time for lunch!” I hear auntie sing-song from downstairs.

I suddenly realise how hungry I am, and that my legs have fallen asleep… Wow, how long was I out of it? Oh well. I stretch, stumble to my feet and slowly wobble back downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen and there were balloons and streamers everywhere. How did she manage to hide all this until now?

Masamune sat at the head of the table with Auntie standing beside him handing over a gigante present. Seeing as all his friends were sitting around him, I snuck past them all and sat at the other end of the table. I waited patiently for lunch to be served and for her to give me my present.

Although I got my lunch (our favourite: ‘Spaghetti Vongole’) I never got a present from her. All I got was a plain white card (clearly she’d just got it in the last second) which said: “Dear Ceilo, Happy Birthday. Love Mama Katerina.”

“…”

She spelt my name wrong…


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse into Tsuna's life as a Mafia Boss and first time father.
> 
> Or, that one time Tsuna's infant son accidentally set Squalo's hair on fire...

Sawada Tsunayoshi is considered an incredibly patient man. He is known for his calm nature and his ability to keep a cool head in the face of any crisis. Yes, it is very difficult to piss off this man. However, should you manage to piss him off… run, hide and pray he does not ever find you.

Naturally his seemingly endless patience is the result of having spent roughly a decade in the care of a certain sadistic home tutor. As of now that seemingly limitless patience is wearing exceedingly thin.

There are many factors as to why this is…

First and foremost, he is currently engaged in a very irksome, yet necessary, meeting with none other than the Varia. For once he’s glad that Kyoya was being difficult, as usual, and refused to come. Chrome was busy with her own mission too, and Lambo was currently ten years in the past so he won’t be making it either.

Being forced to endure the very loud and very noisy arguments between just his Storm and Sun guardians and the Varia was already more than throbbing head could handle… Quite a bit of stress has been building up this past year too. Mainly due to the birth of his two sons, Cielo and Masamune.

Being a father is one of the hardest things he’s ever done, and he’s been through _a lot_. No one can truly prepare you for parenthood; it’s something that comes to you naturally. Sure, he’s made a few mistakes and he’s bound to make plenty more in the future, but with every mistake he learns how to better himself.

However, the constant worrying over his youngest son’s health coupled with the, um, _uniqueness_ of his oldest son has led to many sleepless nights. It was really beginning to take its toll on him, particularly now that the little devils have started crawling, or _walking_ in Cielo’s case.

The only thing that can be considered good about Masamune’s bad health is that the majority of the time he is asleep. Of course, this leads them to worry about his development but the doctors assure them that everything should be fine. Cielo on the other hand, is giving him a completely different set of worries…

At only eight months old the child has already begun to walk and talk. Now, Tsuna may not know all that much about child development but even he knows that this isn’t normal. Though, the boy isn’t bringing any harm to himself, rather he just tires himself out really quickly. So at the moment there isn’t anything to worry about.

It would give him a lot more peace of mind if the boy would just stay put though, especially given his _unique_ talents. Recently he has gained the ability to open any door, whether it is locked or barred makes no difference to him… Yes, Tsuna has spent many hours running around the whole mansion in search of his wayward son…

The boy seems to get bored very easily, mostly due to the fact his mother and brother are occupied with hospital visits. Even when Masamune is healthy enough to come home he has to be watched constantly in case there an emergency. His wife, Gisella, often laments on how she wishes she could spend as much of her time on Cielo as she does on Masamune.

She is usually a very bright and bubbly woman, yet she has become fiercely protective of her children. She refuses to take a rest and let the maids look after the boys, but that being said, he too doesn’t particularly like the idea of anyone else being with his children. In fact, over the past few months he has been forced to fire much of his staff.

None of the maids or nannies seems capable of getting along with Cielo. They’ve all developed some ridiculous fear of his son. Needless to say, it was an outrage. How dare they say such horrible things about a mere baby; his flesh and blood! Hayato, his ever faithful Storm, had taken care of relocating the now dismissed staff.

Cielo may be _different_ , but he was only a baby for crying out loud! The only babies that one can ever possibly feel the slightest bit of fear about would be the now non-existent Arcobaleno. Really, the only dangerous thing about his son was the fact he tends to spontaneously combust. He and Nono have talked quite a bit about Cielo’s rather _explosive_ Dying Will Flames.

Perhaps it would be best to simply seal them away until he is old enough to control it…

“VOOOOOIIIII!!!” Crash! Sigh, there goes another vase…

 _Ah, my head hurts…_ He thought as he massaged his temples. Oh, how he wished this meeting could just end already. It didn’t help his throbbing head much when his Hyper Intuition was acting up as well. The alarm bells were going off particularly loudly, screaming: “There is something very wrong in this room right now!”

He was just so tired though, having not been able to get any sleep for the past three days or so. With all the chaos going on in this room, he just couldn’t figure out what exactly was out of place. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself and began to assess the situation more carefully.

Let’s see now; Hayato and Squalo are having a screaming match while Takeshi tries to calm them down, which is only making things worse. Belphegor has throwing knives at Fran, while Lussuria and Leviathan were getting an extreme lecture about sportsmanship from Ryohei. Cielo was trying to grab at Squalo’s hair and Xanxus was just lounging with his feet up on the table with his usual “I am the King of everything” attitude.

Well, this is just how their meetings usually go— wait… Cielo was trying to grab at Squalo’s hair…?

He could only stare as his son managed to grasp the long swaying grey hair when Squalo leaned back into his seat. He then noticed that the door had broken off one of its hinges and was now swinging wide open. It’s high time he and the little devil had a talk about _privacy_ and doors…

But that can wait; right now he had to act! Squalo was about to stand up again and Cielo had a very tight grip on his hair. It would also appear that he has the hiccups which, in Cielo’s case, leads to very fiery consequences…

“Squalo, **_shut up and don’t move_**.” Perhaps it was because that was the first thing he said for the whole meeting, or maybe it was due to the killer aura he was currently emitting. Either way the whole room was silenced.

A silence that Xanxus broke when he burst out laughing; apparently he too had noticed Cielo’s current position. Narrowing his eyes at him Tsuna stood, about to go and take the little devil back to his probably frantic mother. Before he could move though Squalo made the mistake of standing which led to him realising he was carrying extra weight.

“VOOOOOOIIIIII!? WHAT’S WITH THIS BRAT!?” He screeched as Cielo started giggling and swinging back and forth. Tsuna inwardly face palmed and supressed a groan.

Of course, Cielo then _had_ to hiccup and set Squalo’s hair ablaze. “VOOOOIIII!?” Takeshi was the first to react and tried to reach for the little devil. But Cielo didn’t want to be caught and swung himself onto the table, dodging away from Hayato’s grasp as well. Only to be scooped up by none other than Xanxus.

Well, that could have gone better…

“Well, what do we have here?” He sneered.

“Aaaawww! So cute~!” Lussuria swooned. “Oh, let me hold him too~!”

Tsuna was not happy at all. “Xanxus put him down. Now.” He allowed his killing intent to leak out as he stared evenly into Xanxus’s smirking eyes.

Cielo then began thrashing around, his big, round mismatched eyes glaring at Xanxus and Lussuria. “Leggo!” He squeaked loudly and indignantly, and then hiccupped again, promptly bursting into flames.

Xanxus’s eyes widened ever so slightly before his smirk broadened even more. Cielo then decided enough was enough. Behind them one of the suits of armour began to shake and the axe it was holding was pried out of its grip. It was then raised above Xanxus’s head.

“Cielo!” Tsuna’s scolding voice caused him to flinch and drop the axe next to Xanxus’s arm, which made the man jump slightly and drop the little devil. He landing lightly on his feet and ran across the table into his father’s open arms.

By now the whole room descended into chaos again, and Tsuna had reached his wits end. Enough was enough. “SILENCE!” Everyone stilled at his command. Boss Mode Tsuna demands to be obeyed, and Angry Boss Mode Tsuna absolutely _must_ be obeyed or suffer the consequences at your own risk…

“Now, if there’s nothing else actually _important_ that anyone has to add,” He strained the word important, and scanned the room for a response. Receiving several shaking heads as a response he continued; “Then this meeting is at an end.”

And with that he turned and swiftly sped down the hall leaving the rest to Hayato.

Muttering angrily he turned his attention to his, now quiet, son. He felt all his anger and irritation suddenly dissipate at the sight of son clutching to his jacket fast asleep. He must have worn himself out… the little devil…

With a small smile Tsuna made his way back to the boy’s room. He met Gisella as she was about to come out, apparently having just woken up from a nap to find Cielo missing. He then placed him back in his crib beside his brother and watched the two of them as they snuggled up together.

He decided it best not to let his wife know about Cielo’s little encounter with Varia. Yes, for now he would just relish in this small moment of peace as he watched his two precious, precious sons breathe. Truly, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.


	3. Sleeping Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hibari siblings have some weird habits, the girls are having a mild crisis, and Cielo is deeply confused...
> 
> (A random silly idea I had a while back)

It was a nice sunny morning as Kasumi, Yuki and Azusa walked to school. They all came from different directions, but ended up meeting each other on the way and were just waiting for Cielo to show up.

“Kuso boss is probably late again… baka…” Azusa grumbled to herself, as she tapped her foot impatiently.

“Maa, maa. I’m he’s on his way now.” Yuki tried to reassure the silverette with a smile.

“Shut up baseball idiot! No one wants your opinion!” Azusa yelled in annoyance, while Yuki just laughed it off.

Kasumi mysteriously cuts into the loud exchange. “I sense that Cielo-kun will most likely be coming from the Skylark’s home.”

An awkward silence descended upon the trio, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Kasumi remained unaffected, Azusa went bright red, and Yuki had an unnaturally brooding look on her face.

Finally the silence was interrupted, “Ciaossu…”

“Ohayo Cielo-kun.” Kasumi greeted cheerfully.

Yuki shook her head and gave an awkward “Y-yo!” To which Cielo raised an eyebrow at, but didn’t question. Instead he turned to the still silent Azusa.

“Azusa-san, are you okay? Your face is all red...” He asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

She squeaked and punched him in the face, “Don’t touch me! I’m fine! Leave me alone!”

“Ugh, okay then…” Cielo groaned nursing his sore cheek.

Kasumi leaned down to help him back up while Yuki laughed; apparently thinking it was all just friendly banter. It was then that Kasumi noticed the strange mark on Cielo’s neck. “Ara? Cielo-kun, are those teeth marks?” she asked politely, yet with a slightly cold undertone.

“Hmm?” Cielo tilted his head to the side questioningly before pulling down his collar to look at his neck. “Oh, yeah… it’s nothin’… Kai bites in his sleep that’s all.”  He replied nonchalantly and carried on walking leaving the three girls standing there in shock.

Kasumi was the first to snap back to reality and hurried on after Cielo as if nothing ever happened. But the other two remained standing there like statues for some time and ended up being late, and consequently, “bitten to death” by the very person who they hadn’t wanted to see that morning…

**……….**

Later on Kasumi and Cielo were alone on the roof for lunch. “I wonder where the others are…” Cielo murmured absentmindedly.

Kasumi giggled and had a knowing look on her face but said merely shrugged in response. “Say Cielo, this morning you said the Skylark bites in his sleep...”

“Hm? Yeah… kinda a weird habit right?” He pauses, placing his chopsticks down, “And what’s really freaky is that Tsubaki does it too! See?” He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a smaller bite mark on his upper arm. “It’s like sharing a bed with wolves, or vampires, or something…”

Kasumi giggles a little, clearly very amused by it. “I see, so that’s how it is…”

“…?” Cielo stares blankly at her in confusion, “What do you mean…?”

She just shakes her head, “Oh, it’s nothing, Fufufu.”

After this event, Both Yuki and Azusa started avoiding Kai, and refused to look Cielo in the eye for over a week. He was never able to figure out the reason why…


	4. The Tree and The Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas can be very confusing to a baby...
> 
> (This be a Christmas special... just something cute and fluffy featuring Tsuna's wife Gisella. Also the song is "Hikari no hou e" from Saiyuki Gaiden.)

Chaos.

That’s how I would describe our home right now. Well, almost every day is pretty chaotic around here, but recently things have gotten a lot worse. Why? I don’t have a clue. How am I supposed to know?

All I know is everything got a lot noisier than usual and the weather just keeps getting colder and colder. Mama has been dressing us up in really thick fuzzy clothes. They’re nice and warm but kinda hard to move in. And stuffy... and sometimes they can be itchy...

Masamune hardly notices any of this since he pretty much sleeps all day. How does he manage to sleep through all the noise though? I really want to learn how to as well. I’m so tired all the time but can’t sleep ‘cause of all the noise! Don’t these people ever sleep!?

Today in particular, the noise has been nonstop! If I could speak I’d go out there and give them a piece of my mind! But I’m stuck in this damn crib all alone except for Papa’s pet lion, Natsu, and “ _him_ ” too I guess. Masamune is sick so Madre took him away again. She used to take me with her but I don’t like that other place very much.

It smells yucky and there are all these strange all white people there. Plus there are those other scary black things… I think some might have followed us home too… That’s why I don’t like to be alone; they might come out of hiding and try to eat me! But Natsu is really strong and brave, just like Papa, so I’m safe here now.

I haven’t seen much of Papa lately either. He isn’t always here, but at least he’s always been close by until a few days ago. Why? Where did he go? It’s kinda lonely here without them… I hope Masamune gets better soon so they can both come home…

I guess I’ll practice this “talking” thing again until they get back then… I’ve tried to call for Padre and Madre but all that comes out is high pitched babble. The best I could do is: “Pa!” or “Ma!” At least when Masamune comes back I’ll have someone to talk to again. Why is it that only babies can understand each other? Why can’t the adults understand us too?

“ _He_ ” says that the adults were once little babies too. Though, I find that really hard to believe. I just can’t imagine Papa being all small like me; he’s so huge!

**………**

At last! Mama’s back! She looks really happy too. Did something good happen at the white place? Masamune looks a lot better sleeping soundly beside me. I look back to where Mama is playing around with a bunch of shiny balls and big green tree. All of the trees I’ve seen lately have lost all their leaves or been covered in white stuff, so this one looks kinda weird.

I don’t go outside often and when I do, someone is usually holding me... I want to get bigger so I can go outside and play in all the cold white stuff with everyone else. Masamune will probably still be sick, so I’ll bring some of the stuff back for him! And maybe when he’s bigger he’ll get better too! Then we can all play outside!

Madre laughs happily as the weird green tree lights up with all different colours. She’s covered the whole thing with shiny sparkly things too. What’s that big golden star for? I want to see it! _“Mama, can have the star?”_ I reach my hands out for it.

(Of course, at this time, all Sawada Gisella heard was the usual babyish babble.)

 _“Hehehe, does my little sky want to help decorate the tree too?”_ She put the star down and picked me up cooing the whole time.

What’s this about decorating a tree? Is that what you call it? “Decorating”? Is there a point to it? All I really want is the star… I point to the star hoping she’ll get the message, and I think she did because she picked it up. She settled me against her chest while reaching up to put the star on the very top of the tree.

I try to tell her off but all that came out was a string of grumpy noises. At least “ _he_ ” understood me and grabbed the star off of Mama bringing it down to me. She let out a surprised squeak and jumped. I just clutched the star looking over it very closely. It’s really pretty, I wonder if she’ll let me keep it!

 _“Yare, yare… what a naughty child you are Cielo.”_ Papa’s deep warm voice sounds from the doorway. Why am I naughty? I haven’t done anything bad! He laughs a little and strolls over lifting me from Mama’s arms. _“The star belongs on top of the tree, Cielo.”_

He raises me up so I’m right next to the top. I want to keep it, but why all the fuss? Does it _do_ something when it’s put on top? Only one way to find out, I guess. Slowly I stretch out and plop the star on top of the weird sparkly tree and Mama fixes it so it won’t fall off. Then he takes a step back so I can see the whole thing.

It’s very pretty now that I’m really looking at it, the star on top glows brightly completing it. But just what is it for? Is it meant to do something else other than look pretty? I open my mouth to ask but a yawn comes out instead. Papa chuckles and carefully sets me back down next to Masamune.

He stirs a bit as I snuggle up next to him and Mama tucks us in. I’m not completely ready to fall asleep yet though and stare up at them for a bit. Papa gently ruffles my hair saying something about having to go to sleep so some “sandy claws” can come. Is that supposed to be a good thing? What happens when the “sandy claws” come?

Madre giggles a little then starts singing the pretty lullaby she sings sometimes. I don’t understand the words at all though; it sound like babble to me, but it’s such a nice melody...

 _Koko ni iru wake na do, dare mo shiranai._  
Tada seippai dareka no tame ni.  
Kagayaiteitai to nozonda toki kara.  
Kokoro wa namiutte.

 _Shinjiteiru,_  
Kono sora wa kimi no moto ni tsunagatteiru koto o  
Shinjiteiru hikari no hou e

Her voice is so gentle and sweet, it’s like the whole house stopped to listen. I can almost hear the slow and steady piano playing in the background.

 _Me o tojite omoidasu natsukashii ano koe._  
Iroasenai kioku no kakera.  
Hitotsuzutsu daiji ni nigirishimetara.  
Mune no oku ni hirogaru.  
  
Kimi no koe,  
kono sora ni hibiku hateshi no nai sabishisa no   
Naka de sae mo ikizuiteiru.

I love this song, even though I don’t understand a single word. It’s like I can feel what it means. And Mama sings it so beautifully too…

 _Shinjiteiru,  
Kono sora wa kimi no moto ni tsunagatteiru koto wo shinjiteiru.  
__Kimi no koe,_  
Kono sora ni hibiku hateshi no nai sabishisa no naka de sae mo  
Hikaritsuzuketeiru.

I can’t keep my eyes open anymore and drift off as the last note leaves her lips. Vaguely I can hear Mama and Papa talking about something happening tomorrow. I don’t really think much of it. I guess I’ll just find out when it happens…


	5. Making Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Xanxus had a kid too? Cielo meets his long time rival.
> 
> (I don't remember where this idea spawned from, but here we are. Unfortunately, Xavier won't appear in the actual story for some time yet...)

The scenery rolled by at an _extremely_ fast speed. I stood on my seat with my face pressed against the window just watching it rush passed. “Leoncino, please sit down. It’s not safe to stand in here while the car is moving.” Bernardo glances at me in the rear view mirror.

“Who is this ‘Leoncino’ you speak of?” I demand indignantly.

“Ah, forgot…” he grumbles to himself before speaking to me again, “ _Batman_ , would you please sit back down?”

“If you insist, Alfred.” I reply in my squeaky ‘Batman voice’ (Uncle Lambo and I just completed a three day Batman movie marathon) and hop back down on the seat.

Why am I in a car, without my Padre or any of my so called Uncles with me you ask? Well apparently, everyone is too busy to look after a “spontaneously explosive two year old with an incredibly short attention span”… In my defence, I’m not the explosive one. That would be Aigís. And come on, what kind of three year old _doesn’t_ have a short attention span!

Well anyways…

There’s no one to look after me today and Papa says I can’t hang around with Bernardo and the other suits either. So while Masamune is at the hospital, as usual, I’ll be visiting the house of one of Padre’s “acquaintances”. Or so he said. He also said it was time I learnt how to play with other children…

I don’t get why; I play with Aigís and Masamune! Okay, maybe not Masamune as much, but still. Why do I need to play with other kids? And who is this other kid anyways!? I demand answers!

**“Let’s just do the usual: say we’re playing hide and seek and then ditch them.”**

“But Masamune is the only one who actually falls for that, and he gets so whiny when we leave him…” It’s boring when he’s sleeping or sick, but he’s so damn clingy when he’s awake! I can’t even play any of the games I want to play with him cause he’s always sick!

I hope this other kid isn’t like that too…

“Leon—ah I mean _Batman_ , we’re here.” Bernardo calls me from my thoughts and I jump up to look out the window at the scary looking mansion we’re approaching.

Huh, this might actually be fun after all… “Look! They even have gargoyles!” I squeal with delight! Now to find myself a Batcave. There must be a well or something around here somewhere…

Bernardo opens my door and I jump out about excitedly. “To the Batcave!”

“Whoa! Hold up there Leo— Batman!” Bernardo grabs me before I can escape.

He hands me my epically awesome lion backpack (it’s both a backpack and a cuddly toy~) which I sling over my back on top of my fabulous bat-cape. “…Now to the Batcave?”

“Alright…” Bernardo looks a little, what’s the word, uneasy? I think that’s right… But why? We approach the even-scarier-up-close mansion (sweet!) and he rings the doorbell.

There was a lot of yelling and crashing and it sounded like something broke too, before someone came and opened the door. And it was the creepiest guy I’ve ever seen… At least I think it was a guy… No woman is _that_ ugly… right? “My~! Aren’t you just the sweetest thing!” he/she/it swooned at me.

I spun around and shouted, “Quick Alfred! To the Batmobile!” Seriously, I’m not staying with this creep!

“Awww, Kawaii~!” The she-male cooed and picked me up before I could make my daring getaway.

“Unhand me you vile fiend!”

“Well, have fun then Leoncino!” Bernardo calls from the car (when did he get there!?)

**“We’ve been abandoned!”**

“Alfred you traitor!” And I’m Batman dammit!

“Ciao~!” The unidentified human shaped thing waves as the car pulls away. “My~, Xavier is so excited to finally have a playmate~!”

Did he say Zavier…? Like as in _X_ -avier? The Xmen boss man!? Ooooh! I wonder if I’ll get to meet Wolverine! Ah, but first I have to find me a Batcave! “Are you done yet?” Come one put me down already!

“VOOII!! Lussuria! Bring the damn brat in already!” an incredibly loud and obnoxious voice booms from inside.

“Hai~!” The thing dubbed ‘Lussuria’ (I shall call it, Lussy!) sang and dragged me inside. Lussy pointed to a guy with incredibly long silver hair, which looked oddly familiar, “That’s Squalo, Squ-chan for short~.”

“VOOII! DON’T CALL ME THAT!”  Squ-chan waved around a big ass sword.

 **“Okay, we won’t call him ‘That’ then!”** It’s what the man said!

“Ushishishishi~” some guy with blonde hair that covers his eyes giggled really creepily.

“That’s Belphegor~ or Prince the Ripper if you’d prefer!” Lussy introduced.

Bel...Belphe—(Merda, his name is too long… he shall now be Blondie!) Blondie grinned, “Ushishishi, address me as Prince, for I am a prince!”

Since Lussy had finally put me down, I wondered up to the so called Prince, “Pray tell why the ‘prince’ is wearing a princess’s tiara.” I deadpan.

“…”

“…”

“…” They have been silenced… I demand answers!

“If you don’t answer soon it will become mine.”

“Ushishishi, do you want die brat?” Blondie pulls out a bunch of knives out of nowhere.

I roll my eyes, (I want answers dammit!) “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with knives?”

“VOOII! What’s with this brat! Isn’t he only like two or something!?” Squ-chan yells, swinging his sword around again.

“I’m three!” I yell back, “And I’m awesome cause I’m Batman.”

A random glass came flying out of nowhere and shattered over Squ-chan’s head, “Shut up shark trash!”

Now there’s a voice I recognise! **“Oh! So we’re at Uncle Xanxan’s house!”** That explains a lot!

“Brat.” He nods at me with a glare.

“I’m not ‘Brat’, I’m Batman!” Get it in your heads already!

**“Oi, there’s a mini Xanxan here!”**

“A what?” I stare at him dubiously before noticing the small person clinging to Uncle Xanxan’s leg. “Oh, so there is.”

Lussy drags me up the stairs to meet the mini Xanxan. “Hai~! Cielo, this is Xavier!” I eye this ‘Xavier’ kid up and down; he looks to be about five-ish, has the same dark spikey hair that Uncle Xanxan has, tan skin and hazel eyes. “Xavier, this is the Decimo’s oldest son, Cielo~!”

We glare at each other. “I don’t want to hang around with this weakling trash!” He whines and gives me a shove.

“Die bitch!” I shove him back, Aigís giving me a boost so he ends up slamming into the wall. He staggers to his feet and glares at me with tear filled eyes. “Aww, did baby get an owie~?” I sneer at him.

Growling he launches himself at me and we roll around the floor in a wrestling match, trying to choke one another. We start hurling insults, pulling hair, scratching and biting too. Yep, I can see this is the start of a beautiful friendship~!

Meanwhile, all the adults just stand back and watch the show…


End file.
